THE Conversation
by Amalia Lupin
Summary: James and Sirius are arguing over why he kissed Lily when James denies it and lily appears, short and sweet, please r


Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the characters you recognize. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. If I would own them I would be rich but I do not have enough imagination.  
  
Author's Note: ***IMPORTANT*** Well not really but had to get your attention. Pulease review. This is what happens when you get kissed…  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
**_  
THE Conversation  
_**  
Far away from here… Ok in an empty classroom in Hogwarts, Lily Evans and James Potter were arguing. About what exactly, nobody really knows. That's what's stupid with the fights; they start with one subject, over fly 7 others and finish arguing with something that has no whatsoever matter with the start of the fight.

The dorr to the room was not closed completely and if someone would pass by it they would've been able to hear the yells emerging from it!

What the two teens did not know was that someone **WAS** listening **AND** Watching the whole scene for it's own amusement. And also that that certain person was indeed, Sirius Black.  
  
"**Potter** you are soo _annoying_ can't you ever give up on trying to contradict me???" yelled Lily.  
  
James seemed to think for a moment.

"Nope. I can't **BECAUSE** No one ever won a fight when fighting or argument when against me **OR** make me shut up **OR** give up because **_I_** am _James Potter_ and no one…"

James continued to blab about his holiness in complete Ignoring completely that Lily was approaching him.

_Not until now,_ thought Lily.  
  
She got closer and James' eyes got wide, she grabbed him by the collar and brought his lips down to meet hers for a short but dazzling kiss..  
  
Lily walked away grinning from ear to ear happy of having won **that** argument.

James just stood there speechless.  
  
Sirius smirked to himself when he saw what happened and before Lily could get out of the room he hurried up to the common room to await for his friend.

  
  
James came up shortly afterwards and sat down in a chair facing Sirius staring at nothing in particular…  
  
And **_IT_** began.  
  
"Lily.Kissed.You."  
  
"No!" James lied aurprised that Sirius came up with such a… thing..  
  
"Liar."

  
"Not."  
  
"Was it nice?"  
  
"Yes…" James said dreamily.  
  
"So you kissed her."  
  
James came back to reality suddenly.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"I asked if it was nice and"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"You said yes."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

  
"Nuhuh."  
  
"Yuhuh."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Is no your word of the day?"

"NO!"

"I think it is…"

"No…"

"SEE, it,s the _no_ again!"

  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"You fancy her."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"We changed from NO to WHAT?" _This is fun_ thought Sirius.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Told you," Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"You kissed her!"  
  
"She kissed me!"  
  
"You liked it!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Admit it." Sirius Continued. _I should do this more often!_  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That you like her."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then that you love her."  
  
Again, not a word.  
  
"Love who??" asked Lily Evans as she entered the room and went to sit beside James.  
  
James fidgeted uncomfortably and looked at Sirius.

He was smiling. **Not** a good sign…  
  
"Padfoot no!"  
  
"No what?" asked Lily again.  
  
"Well you know Lily…" Sirius did not have the time to finish his sentence because James had jumped on him covering his mouth with both of his hands.  
  
"**SHUT UP** Sirius!" Sirius just laughed as he tried to get free of James strangle and Lily looked at them puzzlingly.  
  
"Lily…" started Sirius again.  
  
"Fine then." Said James.

Sirius looked at him funny, got up and walked towards Lily.

He bent down and whispered something in her ear.

Lily gasped and walked to James, gave him a kiss that made him goo then slapped him in the face and walked away.

"**I DON'T GET THIS ANYMORE!!!**" yelled James.

"Padfoot, what did you tell her?"

Sirius snickered and answered him, "I told her you loved her."

"Then **WHY** did she slap me?"

"Oh and also that you thought she had a nice arse!" Sirius said running away.

"**_PADFOOOT!!!_**"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

REVIEWS ARE MY *LIFE* … And if I judge only by this story, I won't be living much longer but anyways! Please review!!! You would make me soo glad!!!^^

~Amalia Lupin a.k.a. Lupis Moony


End file.
